A day with you
by M.B.Savares
Summary: Shiho will date yzak...


"A day with your guy"

"My entire ghosts are alive…" Shiho thought on her mind. While looking on the design on the ceiling. After having a coffee with Yzak.

Flashback…

"Lt. Hanefuss can you please repot on how's our ships condition?" Commander Joule said in a meeting with the commanders of the ships. "Well our ships are having some maintenance and we plan to have other mobile suits for some operations." And the meeting continued for six friggin hours. After the meeting Yzak and Shiho go to the base to see some improvements. "Hey Yzak how are you two doing." Dearka said as Yzak passes. "Don't dare to speak like that on your Commander." Yzak said sternly to him. And they have some coffee. Like a true gentle man Yzak pulled a chair for Shiho and order her a mocha frappuchino while a cup of coffee for him. "So Shiho tell me about your self." " Well Sir what you want to hear from me I thought you read my profile?" Shiho said innocently. "I don't like to hear that" Yzak said to her before sipping some coffee. Shiho got what he want to say. "Well Sir what is it ladies first or what." "Don't call me Sir we're off duty. And I know that it is the most hard way to tell your self on your commander. O.K. let's make it ten questions each.In alternate way." Shiho like more than ten question but she's afraid that Yzak might ask more than ten too. "My first question is "what is your favorite color?" "Blue" Shiho answers. Now it is her turn to ask "What do you prefer the sea or mountain" It was a compatibility test if he like some things that she likes. "The sea of course nothing beats sailing and fishing." She likes the sea also she loves the moods changes on it. And they continue asking questions. Yzak likes Japanese food, love the nature, and many more. While Shiho loves reading books all kinds of books, drawing, math and science and pets. Yzak's last question is… " Can you spend your weekend time for me? Shiho can't answer but finally she said yes. And the rest goes smoothly. Yzak give Shiho a ride on her flat when Shiho is about to go down the car Yzak hold her hand and and say thank you.

Days passed…

They where both busy Yzak didn't call Shiho for two days.

As Shiho are reading some papers an announcement called her attention. "Lt. Hanefuss phone call." "Thank you Ms. Ann you can transfer it on my place."

"Hello?"

" Look I'm sorry Shiho I have a lot of things to do that's why I can't call you…"

"It's O.K." Shiho said why her commander is giving her an apology it sounds like he's concerned she's not his girlfriend of something. On the next line Yzak is surprised why is he giving some apology on her because he think that she might be angry or something about he's not calling her.

"Hrmp… O.K. Lt. I'll just pick you up at 7:00on your apartment and I receive an order to Chairman Clyne (Lacus Clyne she's the new chairman…) that the treaty had been signed and all military men are given a week vacation. That's all bye"

"Wait…"

"why?"

"Take care" why I'm saying it.

"You too and thank you." It was obvious that Yzak was smiling…

Shiho immediately think that he was a jerk.

Friday night…

Shiho can't sleep. She was not a morning person she must prefer not to sleep than to wake up early. She had many works this day and she go home at 22:00 (10:00pm). It was 24:00 but she was still awake. At last she fall asleep but not a peaceful sleep she's having a dream. She knows it she dreamed about it many times before she's standing in the rain with an umbrella on her hand she's in a battle field she's hungry she tries to run but like in a movie she's running in slow motion. At the end of her dream shes safe now smiling happily. " Her alarm clock woke her but she turns it off without knowing what she's doing. Her dream comes again. A loud knock on her flat woke her up. She look on her clock 7:15 while someone is still knocking "OH MY GOD YZAK" she thought as she run on her door. He is wearing a white turtle neck shirt and jeans. "Look commander I'm very very sorry please don't get mad…" she tries to apologies. Yzak look at her she is just newly wake no she's still asleep her mind is still asleep. "Wake up twerp" her mind is telling her to wake up. " I thought that something happened to you." He can see the bruises that are in her arms her eyes are red like that she's been crying for so long. "Just give me 30 min Sir I'll go and get ready." "30 min huh o.k. let's see" Yzak thought while sitting on a couch. Many girls can't be ready on 30 min unless they do it very fast. He turn his eyes on the living room her apartment was small but tidy and nice. He look on the sketches that she did it was nice but in same sceneries a girl in the middle of the rain with an umbrella. "I'm ready sir" Shiho announces she's wearing a shirt and jeans too. "Firstly don't call me Sir or Commander where off duty" He said sharply on her. "O.K." "But I'm very sorry about what happened the alarm clock didn't wake me up".

"What if we cancel our trip today"

"Why?"

"Because I know that you're tired of work and you'll get more tired if we had a trip we can play chess, read the news paper watch a DVD here."

"Its o.k. if we go now it's my fault actually to ruin your plan Si…um…Yzak."

Yzak grab her hand and go to a beach they have a brunch on a restaurant they order a medium size fisher's man dish that consist of shrimps, crab, tuna belly an other sea foods. Between their bites Shiho said that it was her first time to hear him laugh Yzak did'nt answers that. Well he is always serious about things. "Sorry" Shiho said while lowering her head. "No its okay I know it." And the rest of the day go fine thy go fishing hiking and Horse back riding. They ride back into the city Shiho fell asleep Yzak look at her. She's peacefully sleeping he reclined the seat she's occupying to be more comfortable on her. Alas he made a decision maybe they won't mind and he make a phone call on his mom. She shifted position on her sleep she felt some one carried her up if she's dreaming she'll woke up later. Yzak watch her sleep. She opened her eyes carefully and look around. "Sleeping Beauty woke up without the Prince charming kiss. You impress me Shiho" She heard a familiar voice. Its Yzak. "You've fall asleep that's why I make a decision to the two of us I called my mom it's our rest house here. I won't let you protest because its an order.It just that I wuld like to say thank you for your loyalty and allegiance on me." Shiho don't understand why is her commander talking like this on her.

"HEY WAKE UP!!!" her mind is scolding her. "I'm hungry…". "Nooo why in all the words that I will say why I've said that." "Me too let's go and have dinner." Yzak help her to stand and he guide her into the dinning room. " Where's the dinner?" Yzak let Shiho sit and go to the kitchen and bring their dinner.

"You cook?"

"Of course I can cook, can a commander don't have the right to learn how to cook."

"Oh"

"O.K. Let's eat"

And they have a dinner.

"Um sir…"

"Don't call me sir"

" Why you ask me to come with you? You can ask any crew on the Voltaire."

Yzak blushed he like Shiho since he first saw her. After dinner they have a small talk on the veranda.

"Shiho can you be my girlfriend?" Yzak said.

"No…"

"Why? I know that you like me too."

"You must court me first and know my parents."

"What"


End file.
